1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to feeding devices, and particularly to a feeding device used in a surface treating process, such as an anodizing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many surface treating processes, a workpiece is securely hung on a fixture. The fixture includes two elastic clips bent toward each other. In use, the two elastic clips are deformed toward each other by a deforming mechanism, and then are received in the workpiece. After releasing the two elastic clips, the free ends of the two elastic clips resist against opposite inner walls of the workpiece, such that the workpiece is securely hung on the fixture. However, the workpiece is easily scratched by the elastic clips in a hanging process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.